veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Lunt
' Mr. Lunt' is a Hispanic gourd in VeggieTales. He is friends with Pa Grape and Ellen and is known for his gold tooth. His eyes are never seen because he only squints. He is also seen mostly as Mr. Nebby K. Nezzer as an assistant. He also has a lazy side of him, which is why he joined The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Mr. Lunt leads a Silly Song called "His Cheeseburger." Without a hat on, he looks more like a gourd which is shown in the song. He was born in New Jersey, which was also mentioned in the song. He is also a member and probably the leader of Boyz in the Sink, a group of veggies who rap and sing. Physical Appearance Mr. Lunt is a yellow colored gourd. He grows a short brown mustache and has a golden tooth. His eyes are unable to be seen because he only squints. You can barely see his eyes when he isn't wearing a hat. Mr. Lunt is often seen wearing a tan hat that looks close to a safari hat. His nose is also quite large. Acting Rack, Shack, and Benny Mr. Lunt serves as Mr. Nezzer's assistant in the Nezzer Chocolate Factory. Other Roles *Little Elf Helper in "The Toy that Saved Christmas" *Pirate Lunt in "The Pirates Who Don`t Do Anything on Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "His Cheeseburger on "Madame Blueberry" *Haman in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Ophelia and Bjorn in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Pirate Lunt in "The Ulimate Silly Song Countdown" *Pirate Lunt in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Prince Fredrick in "The Star of Christmas" *The Tickno Gourd of the Future in "The Wonderful World of Auto- Tainment!" *Servant and Boyz in Sink in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Moe and Sushi Chef in "Sumo of the Opera" *Otis and Elevated in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Professor Rattan in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Ahem in "Lord of the Beans" *Poncho and Sergeant John Spud in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Pirate Lunt in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Wyatt and Boyz in Sink in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Farmhand #1 and Scarecrow in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "Lessons From the Sock Drawer" *Sedgewick in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *The Ticket Agent, Wyatt and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Nurse and Alphonse in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Professor Rattan, Wicker and Waiter Lunt in "Minnsota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself and Octavius in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Minstrel Dave in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Morty Bumble in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Happy Together" *Howard Greenman in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Rusty and Mr. Lunt With Wigs in "Princess of the Popstar A Story of Trading Places" *Ali in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Boyz in Sink and Bill Scarlet in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Papa Razzi in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *S-Cape in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Injured Man & Friend #1 in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Little House, Professor Rattan and Papa Bear in "The Little House that Stood" *Pompous Maximus in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Himself and Roadie Reggie in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Luntar the Looter and Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Roadie Reggie and Professor Rattan in "Celery Night Fever" *Roadie Reggie and Professor Rattan in "Beauty and the Beet" Trivia *According to Phil Vischer, his inpiration for both the character as well as the voice for Mr. Lunt were inspired by Judge Doom's Toon Patrol from the 1988 live-action/animation hybrid film "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". *He has been the bad guy in Esther The Girl Who Became Queen, Lyle the Kindly Viking, Duke and the Great Pie War, Moe and the Big Exit, Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, It's a Meaningful Life (sort of), MacLarry and the Barberbarians, Merry Larry and the Light of Christmas and The Little Drummer Boy. *Out of these episodes he became a good guy eventually in 5 of them.(Lyle the Kindly Viking, Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, MacLarry, Merry Larry and the Light of Christmas and It's a Meaningful Life). *He along with Pa Grape doesn't have exposed eyes like everyone else. *According to the commentary for "Dave and the Giant Pickle", Mr. Lunt was named after a street in Chicago. Gallery Lunt Picture.jpg|Unknown Mr. Lunt concept.jpg|The original sketch of Mr. Lunt that was drawn by Phil Vischer. Mr. lunt2.jpg|Mr. Lunt in "Rack,Shack & benny Cheeseburger Card.jpg|Mr. Lunt in "madame Blueberry Haman.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Haman in "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen" Bjorn.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Bjorn in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Mr. Lunt The Pirate.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Pirate Lunt in "The Ulimate Silly Song Countdown" Rattian concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Lunt as Professor Rattian in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" Ahem.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Ahem in "Lord of the Beans and Lord of the Rings" Pancho & Don.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Poncho in "Asparagus LaMancha on Sheerluck Holmes & the Golden Ruler" Fish & Chips.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Sergeant John Spud in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler and Sheerlock Holmes" Chef lunt.png|Mr.Lunt in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Wyatt concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Lunt as Wyatt in "Moe and the Big Exit" Pirate lunt.jpg|Mr.Lunt as Sedgewick in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" Farmers.jpg|Mr. Lunt in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's and Wizard of Oz" Scarecrow Lunt in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's".png|Mr. Lunt as Scarecrow in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's and Wizard of Oz" Scarecrow concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Lunt as Scarecrow in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's and Wizard of Oz"' 'Lunt Ticket.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Ticket Agent in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Professor Rattan.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Professor Rattan in ''"Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" Wicker concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Lunt as Wicker in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" Luntchristmas.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Octavious in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Octavious concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Lunt as Octavious in ''"Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Morty Tycoon concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Lunt as Morty Bumble (tycoon outfit) from "It's a Meaningful Life" HowardGreenman.png|Mr. Lunt as Howard Greenman in "Twas the Night Before Easter" Rusty.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Rusty in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Wigs_Lunt copy.jpg|Mr. Lunt in "Astonishing Wigs" from "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Mr.LuntAli.png|Mr. Lunt as Ali in "The Little Drummer Boy" BillScarlett.png|Mr. Lunt as Bill Scarlett in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Papa Razzi.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Papa Razzi in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" S-Cape.jpg|Mr. Lunt as S-Cape in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Jet Pack.jpg|Mr. Lunt as S-Cape (with Jet Pack) in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Mr. Lunt (Little House).jpg|Mr. Lunt in "The Little House that Stood" DoserwithBricks.jpg|Mr. Lunt (with bulldozer) in "The Little House that Stood" Papa Bear.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Papa Bear in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Papa Bear concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Lunt as Papa Bear in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" ml_Lunt_Reggie_flat.jpg|Reggie in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" VIS Luntar2.jpg|Luntar in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier"" Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gourds Category:Adults Category:The Little House That Stood Mr. Lunt Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:End of silliness Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:Supper Hero Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:God Made You Special Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:Happy Together Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:VeggieTales Worship Songs Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 80's Category:Bob And Larry's Toddler Songs Category:Oh Veggie Where Are Thout Category:Sippy Cup Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Junior's Playtime Songs Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:VeggieTales in the City Category:VeggieTales Live